The Fire in the Bed
by bruninhagalle
Summary: No final das contas, tudo gira em torno do que se quer. Ele perguntou o que ela queria. E ela respondeu o que ele queria saber.


**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para **Beca** (**Rbc Bones**) como o meu presente de aniversário. Igual a minha outra fic dedicada a ela, _Two Bodies in the Bed_, o nome dessa one shot é baseado no episódio 4x13: _The Fire in the Ice_.

Os acontecimentos ocorrem **entre o capítulo 6 e o capítulo 7** de _The Scientist with the Child (_não precisa ter lido TSwtC pra entender_)_.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem! E feliz aniversário, Beca!

A **capa **está no meu profile.

* * *

"_Você viu as flores, Bones. Elas são a minha resposta."  
Brennan mordeu os lábios e concordou com a cabeça. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela deu o último passo que precisava para alcançá-lo e os lábios deles se encontraram. Booth automaticamente a prendeu ainda mais forte contra o próprio corpo. Ela sentiu quando ele abriu a boca e usou suas duas mãos em cada lado do rosto dele para aprofundar o beijo, a língua dela rapidamente encontrando a dele, brincando com a dele. Brennan afastou-se sorrindo._

"_O meu beijo é a minha resposta."_

_

* * *

_

Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto no rosto dele, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, ao obter a resposta esperada há três noites. Ela imitou a expressão feliz dele, satisfeita de que depois de toda a confusão, tudo havia se encaixado perfeitamente. Inclusive, se ela quisesse mesmo admitir, a boca dele na dela. Algo pelo que ela estava desejando secretamente desde do Natal.

As mãos dele a puxaram para mais perto, colando os dois corpos totalmente. Brennan repousou sua cabeça no tórax dele enquanto seus braços envolviam a cintura do seu agora, mais do que parceiro. Eles ficaram em silêncio, conversando sem palavras, apenas com a simples sensação do calor transferido entre seus corpos.

"Bones está chorando?" – Uma voz de criança perguntou da porta. Assustados, os dois se afastaram e sorriram aliviados quando viram Parker. O menino continuava congelado na entrada do escritório, uma expressão de apreensão em seu rosto.

"Não, Parker. Bones não está chorando." – Booth estendeu a mão e chamou pelo filho. Ele caminhou lentamente, um olhar desconfiado sendo lançado na direção dela. Brennan sorriu com aquilo e se abaixou para falar com ele.

"Está tudo bem, Parker. Eu juro. Eu e seu pai conversamos e não vamos mais brigar."

Os olhinhos dele brilharam e a sua pequena forma abraçou-se a de Brennan. Ela o apertou contra si e sentiu o beijo molhado na sua bochecha quando o garoto se afastou para encará-la.

"Vocês são parceiros de novo?" – Ele perguntou olhando para ela e em seguida para Booth.

"Nós nunca deixamos de ser parceiros, Parker." – Brennan explicou. – "Foi apenas um mal entendido que nós resolvemos."

"Seremos sempre parceiros, campeão." – Booth disse colocando uma mão no ombro dela e a outra nos cabelos do filho, bagunçando-os. Brennan olhou para cima ao ouvir essas palavras e concordou com a cabeça.

"Nós temos algo para contar a você." – Ela pegou a mão do garoto e depois a de Booth e os conduziu até o sofá, sentando-se entre eles. Booth franziu o cenho e quando ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e piscou um olho, ele entendeu o que ela faria.

"Você tem certeza?" – Ele inclinou-se para falar baixo no ouvido dela e obteve sua resposta quando ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
"Do que vocês estão falando?" – Parker observava a interação entre eles, seus olhos nunca se desviando das mãos suas entrelaçadas. E então, ele subitamente se levantou do sofá, jogando-se em seguida no meio dos parceiros. – "Vocês estão namorando!" – Um braço dele envolveu o pescoço de Brennan e o outro o do pai. – "Bones é sua namorada também, papai!"

"É, Parker." – Ele olhou diretamente para Brennan. – "Ela é minha namorada."

BB

A viagem de volta até a casa dela, após deixar Parker com Rebecca, foi feita na maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Ela lutava consigo mesma para não racionalizar nada daquilo, a voz de Angela aparecendo em sua cabeça inúmeras vezes implorando para que ela apenas apreciasse o novo status na relação entre eles. Ele permanecia com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos atentos na estrada e sua cabeça revivendo cada segundo dos últimos dias.

"Como você quer que isso funcione?" – Ela perguntou do seu jeito direto assim que ambos estavam fora do carro e no estacionamento do prédio dela.

"Do jeito que você quiser, Bones. Talvez tenhamos que ver Sweets mais vezes, mas o Bureau não pode nos impedir de trabalhar juntos. Você é do Jeffersonian."  
"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." – Ele olhou-a confuso, mas esperou ela continuar. – "Eu sei que você é tradicional nesse tipo de coisa e eu respeito isso. Como você quer fazer?"

Ele aproximou-se dela e a encostou totalmente na frente do carro.

"O que _você_ quer, Temperance?"

"Eu quero você."

Ele pensou não ter escutado direito, mas os olhos azuis dela cheios de prazer e desejo, confirmaram cada palavra dita por ela. As mãos dele pegaram cada lado da face dela e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo que com o passar do tempo se tornava cada vez mais profundo, cada vez mais intenso. Ela gemeu na boca dele quando os quadris se colaram e mais uma vez, quando ele a sentou em cima do carro. Brennan abriu as pernas, incentivando-o a se aproximar mais, pedindo para senti-lo e ele o fez, suas mãos agora na cintura dela e a puxando para colar-se de novo a ele.

Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu-o excitando-se, a ereção dele crescendo junto com a intensidade do beijo deles. Uma das mãos dele começaram a entrar por debaixo da blusa dela, e o contato contrastante da mão quente na pele fria a fez gemer de novo e a alertou para a situação deles. Com uma força extra, ela o afastou e viu a expressão de decepção e medo no seu rosto.

"Estamos no meu estacionamento." – Ela disse com um sorriso e ele respirou aliviado. – "Vamos." – As mãos se uniram e eles caminharam juntos em direção ao apartamento dela.

BB

Brennan abriu a porta calmamente, deixou que ele entrasse e a fechasse. No meio da sala de estar, ela virou o rosto por cima do ombro.

"Quer algo para beber?"

Ele se movimentou tão rápido que ela não percebeu, segurando-a pelo pulso e impedindo-a de continuar andando.

"Não. Eu quero você, Temperance. Agora." – Ele deu três passos para trás, beijando-a e conduzindo-a pela cintura até os dois baterem contra uma parede. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, sorriu maliciosamente e uma de suas mãos recomeçou o caminho de minutos atrás. Novamente o contraste na temperatura a fez gemer e a se colar ainda mais contra ele, as mãos dela apertando-se no colarinho da camisa dele.

"Eu quero muito você, Temperance." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, seu tom de voz rouco. – "Há um muito tempo, é tudo o que eu mais quero." – A mão que estava por dentro da camisa, de repente, foi para um lado da cabeça dela, acompanhada pela outra mão dele. Ele a pressionou contra a parede, movimentando seu quadril e a fazendo gemer de novo.

"Você tem idéia do que fazia com a minha cabeça?" – Ela estava com os olhos fechados, suas mãos ainda apertadas no tecido da camisa. – "Todas às vezes em que você se vestia toda para outro homem. Aquilo me endoidava. Eu queria ser o que iria tirar suas roupas, Temperance. O que faria amor com você naquela noite." – As duas mãos dele foram para a face dela, colando os lábios dos dois. – "Eu queria que você gemesse o meu nome." – E ela fez exatamente isso, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Olhe pra mim, Temperance." – Ela abriu os olhos e o sorriso dele se alargou. – "Aquela linha de anos atrás?" – Ela se permitiu sorrir e concordar com a cabeça. – "Estamos apagando-a totalmente nesse momento." – Booth a beijou faminto, afastando-a da parede e fazendo com que ela passasse suas pernas pela cintura dele. Ao chegar no quarto, ele a posicionou delicadamente na cama e deitou em cima dela, voltando a beijá-la. Pela terceira vez, uma mão dele entrou pela camisa, alcançando um dos seios rapidamente. Ele apertou-o e a sua boca logo alcançou o outro, mordendo-o, lambendo-o e chupando-o. Ela sentiu sua respiração acelerando e suas unhas fincando-se nas costas dele, apressando-o.

Querendo mais, Booth arrancou a camisa dela e a jogou para qualquer lado, voltando com uma mão e a boca para o mesmo lugar anterior. Ela arfou e seu quadril subiu, roçando contra o dele e sentindo-o de novo. Ela precisava dele, mas sabia que o momento tinha que durar o máximo possível. A mão livre dele começou a descer, livrando-se habilmente do cinto dela.

"Booth..." – Ela o chamou quando percebeu onde ele queria chegar.

"Quase lá, Temperance." – Com o cinto aberto, ele deslizou a calça pelas pernas dela e sua mão continuou o caminho, antes de chegar onde ele queria, ele olhou pra cima, e a encontrou olhando-o de volta. – "É assim que você quer as coisas entre nós dois, Temperance?"

"Sim, Booth. É assim que eu quero."

Ele sorriu charmosamente e um dos seus dedos apenas a provocou, fazendo-a chamar por ele mais forte. Então, ele introduziu delicadamente um dedo, sentido o calor e a umidade emanados do local. Em resposta, ela emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos dele. O segundo dedo a penetrou, e ela gemeu mais alto do que em todas as outras vezes, e mais alto ainda ao sentir o terceiro dedo.

"Booth, por favor..."

Ele voltou a trilhar beijos pelo corpo dela e quando retirou seus dedos, ela empurrou-o para o lado e subiu nele.

"Como você sabe, eu sou uma ótima observadora, Booth." – Os dedos dela desabotoavam a camisa dele. – "Eu sabia da enorme tensão sexual entre nós dois." – Ela tirou e jogou a camisa no chão. O peitoral sempre musculoso dele a fascinava e ela espalmou suas mãos nele. As unhas dela o arrepiavam e ela sorriu com aquilo.

"E tudo o que eu mais quero agora é extingui-la." – Ela trilhou beijos da boca ao limite da calça. Brennan as retirou e a cueca e nesse momento, ele novamente ficou por cima dela, as suas duas mãos nos seios dela, as bocas encaixadas.

"Booth, eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora." – Ele apertou os seios dela e se posicionou melhor para penetrá-la. E o fez lentamente, gravando cada contorno da expressão de prazer que ela fazia. Então ele entrou mais rápido, e decorou como soava a voz dela gemendo por ele. Ele entrou e saiu, diversas vezes, até ela segurá-lo no lugar e levantar seu corpo, aprofundando a conexão e fazendo-o gemer. Eles chegaram ao orgasmo em sincronia, tremendo juntos e permanecendo unidos. Ele ia sair de dentro dela, mas Brennan o impediu, fazendo com que ele deitasse a sua cabeça no peito dela.

Eventualmente, ele saiu e eles se deitaram lado a lado, ela nos braços dele e os dois se encararam. Os sorrisos apareceram na mesma hora e ela se inclinou para falar no ouvido dele.

"Eu gosto do seu tradicionalismo."


End file.
